1. Field
Embodiments relate to a semiconductor package.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light, small, high-speed, multi-functional, high-performance, and low-cost electronic products have been demanded with the development of an electronic industry. A multi-chip stacked package technique or a system in package technique may be used to satisfy these demands. A multi-chip stacked package or a system in package may perform functions of a plurality of unit semiconductor devices. The multi-chip stacked package or the system in package may be thicker than a general single-chip package but may have a similar size to the single-chip package in a plan view. Thus, the multi-chip stacked package or the system in package may be widely used in high-functional, small and portable electronic products such as a portable phone, a notebook computer, a memory card, and a portable camcorder.